The Cat is so Familiar
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: Yes, I got a cat! I want a dog! Any problem with that? YES! Who would let their daughter be tormented in such a crude way? Especially if that cat has weird brown fur and weird amber eyes. And I'm sure that he's got something to do with the paranormal activities that has been ruining my life. Oh, and this cat has some curse (seriously). It's annoying, really.


**Chapter 1**

What a nightmare. I hate my life. Can't I just get one thing without people or anybody else complaining or making anything else out about it? ONE THING? Is that so hard? No, I'm sure it's not. But yet they do. This is a nightmare—a nightmare, I tell you, a nightmare!

I just want a pet; one dog. One pet dog is all I'd asked for and yet they gave me the complete opposite of that. What does a dog hate most? A cat, yes, they gave me a cat! Cats are dumb; they can't do anything. They practically just sleep on the bed all day or watch people, humans, do something that's relentless, terrible, or tiring. They just drink milk and then leave the dishes by their gross litter boxes and then LICK their own FUR as if its tongue is a shower! I mean, yes, it's very natural for them to act that way but seriously? In front of children too! And reason established: I hate cats.

"Meowwwww~!" Oh, that noise. That damned noise. I just want to yell, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" to that damn cat but since my brother was living next door, I'd rather not so that I won't die at the age of seventeen (like Yamazaki did when he and Chiharu went inside my room for a project and Chiharu left for the bathroom, and it didn't end very well, if you ask me).

Anyway, here I am reading a book about…supernatural causes (not Twilight because I hate Twilight). Yeah, I'm really in to these stuff ever since Tomoyo introduced me to Sabrina when we were like…twelve, eleven, ten, nine?...Yeah, it was in my childhood days and I was really psyched about this that I even blackmailed my bro to buy me some witchcraft story books (Yeah, like Harry Potter and all those) and he said something in the lines of, "Someday, you're going to go to an asylum and if everyone—or someone—accuses me of influencing you, I am going to kill you and Tomoyo. Got that?" He's an idiot, I know.

So, anyway, what am I reading now? Well, Harry Potter never lets me bored. It's like my three hundred and one (?) time that I read that. I don't know, I've read it a million times that I could have probably memorized it and orally recite it in front of the whole school, book tossed aside.

"Meeowwww~~!" Damn this stupid cat. He (what the vet told me) leaped on my bed and began circling it, preparing to take another nap this afternoon. I got him at one earlier and I resisted the urge to throw a fit. He has extremely weird and rare—best I got—chestnut brown hair, amber eyes and got the most…intense stare that I've ever seen in my entire life. It was much more intense than Touya's or Tomoyo's when they're angry.

Ahem, so, what did he do next? Well, to my surprise, he jumped off the bed and sat at the couch facing my bed, staring at me through those…INTENSE eyes. The cat's creepy. I wonder if he was ever a normal pet as the owner of the pet shop said. That guy said that the cat came inside his shop one day and he took him in, took care of him, but then he went all lonely and he finally made the cat an 'adoptee' whatever that means.

I began reading again until my phone rang. I jumped off the bed and took the phone that was dreadfully near the cat. He seemed to follow his eyes to me. I rolled mine.

"Hello?" I greeted making a glare at the cursed cat.

"Hi, Sakura! This is me, Tomoyo, in case you didn't know." She giggled. Wow, I know her so she didn't have to do that intro thingy. Something's up.

"Uh, hi, Tomoyo, this is Sakura, in case you didn't know…"

"Ohohohohoho, stop playing jokes, Sakura, I know it's you. I called you by your name earlier."

"Ahahaha, and if you did know it was me, then I know it was you that called so no need for the intro. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She made a high-pitch scream.

"Really? Then why are you calling?"

"Nothing, just nothing!"

"You wouldn't call for nothing."

There was a huge pregnant pause. I was waiting for her to reply when suddenly I heard a 'meow' and a cry of anger just next to me. Ugh, stupid cat, go chase pigeons or something. I made a face at him. He gave me a look in exchange and then hopped off of the couch. Weird strange cat.

"Who was that?" Tomoyo said.

"Hmm. Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"Just my cat."

"Oh? When did you have a cat?"

"This afternoon. His name is Xiaolang - er, well, Syaoran, if in Japanese."

"Doesn't that mean Little Wolf in Chinese?"

"Yes, yes, it does."

"Why name him a Wolf?"

"Because, he has this intense stare just like a wolf." Oh, I didn't tell you that? Well, sorry.

"Oh."

"And also because Home Economics decided to make us have pets and name it in Chinese."

"Seriously?"

"No."

I heard her mumble something on the other line.

"Okay, so bye. My mom is calling me. See you in Monday?"

"Wait, what did you call me for, anyways?"

"Oh-uh, nothing, nothing. Bye?"

Before I could say another word, she hung up on me. Ugh. Damn.

Why do everybody hang up on me?

"Sakura! Your cat is loose! You better tie him up!" Touya called.

Stupid cat.

"Yes!"

* * *

Stupid cat.

I'm now in the park walking this chestnut-haired (furred) cat. People were looking at me. Well, more likely the cat. I guess they've never seen anything like it, huh? Anyway, I'm grumpy about this because a. I'm missing my show, and b. I'm tired of this cat's behavior. He's really really annoying and abusing me! I hate him. One more thing is that he's spoiled. I don't know how the pet shop owner dealt with this behavior. I don't know why Dad and Touya ever chose him. Maybe because he looks like a dog that would get me to like him. No. I want a purebred dog not a cat who they think looks like a dog. Even if it does look like a dog, it can never be a dog; even if you have to go through plastic surgery for it. I JUST WANT a DOG! And then I would name that dog, Kero. I know, it's a frog's croak, but it's cute. Don't blame me for being a teen who likes fluffy things...well, except for this dog - I mean cat. Sheesh.

Okay, back to my complains. Much more worse is that I have to walk this cat every AFTERNOON after school or during my vacant time at the park. I really do wish that I joined the cheer squad. I just had to say that I'm tired of it! Damn, I'm so stupid. I have to apologize to my conscience later then.

A guy went up to me ten minutes later. I'm tired and was now sitting at a bench. It's probably one of the clean ones in the area, not covered with saliva or stench as people kept coming and going, sucking their faces off each other. He asked me something that I really thought was meant for me. "Hey, why are you alone here, pretty?"

And as a teen I am, I immediately began to stutter and all until the response that that guy gave me threw me into embarrassment. A hundred percent sure, I'm burning. "Don't you know that dogs aren't supposed to be left unattended?" The guy said.

I looked at him questioningly. I smiled. "That's a cat. I'm pretty sure a normal human being can see that, thank you. And besides, there's no rule that says: Don't leave your cats unattended." That shut the guy up and finally he left, frowning and cussing. So much for a cute guy. What, he was cute!

I guess, I have no choice but to read. Harry Potter. Again. For the 102 time. Since it was bought. Damn. My. Life. Is. Stupid.

A while later, the cat - the cursed cat - came with a leash. What, are we going home now? Seems like it. I don't even want to know why I'd put up with this.

* * *

As I came home, everything was serene and non-moving. Zero. Touya wasn't there grunting or hogging the television and Dad was nowhere to be seen. Oh, great! They left me alone. It's probably the 5th time today. I wish I could go to Tomoyo's but Aunt Sonomi is probably out and Tomoyo's bodyguard doesn't like me so 0% chance of entering. And besides, they don't allow dogs/cats 'cause Aunt Sonomi's allergic. Solution: I have to stay here as of late.

! ! ! ! !

I was at the last page of my latest book that came through the mail an hour ago while was microwaving the pasta that they left me in the fridge along with some juice and pizza. The delivery guy was tired and cared no less about who signed it (who was always my Dad) and said. "Get it the hell over with already! I'm tired!" Then walked away and didn't even give a damn that his boss would figure it out sooner or later that he didn't do his job properly. I feel sad for that guy.

Anyway, I gave Syaoran some fish that wasn't properly cooked. Who could blame me? You should NEVER EVER hand a kitchen to a sarcastic 17-year-old. If you do, you better have the Fire Department on the line. I'm pretty sure that he's not happy with it, though. Psh, yeah, go ahead and try turning on the stove then, Mr. I'm Awesome Cause I'm a Kitty Cat. Ugh, sometimes, I just can't believe I'm fighting with a cat mentally. I must be crazy or something. But hell, a sarcastic teen is always crazy.

_I should never have thought that I was the one doing all the things that they told me to, because for once, I finally opened my eyes and saw who was trapped inside the destructed universe; inside a hole; inside a mirror; and inside a place where one shall no longer see the sunlight. For all the things I've done, it made me survive through an imperfect world of deceit. And look where it got me! I'm now the best and the most powerful being; a being trapped inside a bottom-less pit controlling whatever motion there is in the upper surface. I am indestructible and that should continue throughout the rest of time and as long as Time itself._

_I am..._

_Good-bye._

Say, what now? That totally did NOT make any sense. The story may be good, but the ending...Nah!

I yawned. Gee, what time is it? 9:45? Oh damn I have to do my homework. I won't let anything ruin a perfect Sunday! I hopped off the bed (again) and went over my desk. Syaoran settled on his bed thingy and purred.

Math, may you rest in peace when I kill you.

* * *

_The Sakura Blossoms fell everywhere as Sakura stood in one of those gardens that looked like paradise. A Sakura tree stood nearby shading a boy in weird clothing - he was Chinese. A flute was put aside as the figure went towards her. Chestnut hair tousled everywhere as the wind blew on his face. He looked... magnificent! Like a superstar/popstar. He was beyond handsome and beyond describable. He was beyond cute and beyond anything that Sakura could imagine._

_He stopped two inches in front of her and bent his head down. Amber orbs pierced through her emerald ones. His lips coiled to a smirk. Sakura's heart beat bouncingly._

_"Hi...Sakura.." His voice was velvety._

_And everything stopped as his lips collided through hers._

* * *

Wow. What a dream.

I sat up gasping. What the hell? was all I could think of when I screamed. The scream was bound to hurt everybody's eardrums.

But don't blame me! There's this weird...thing on my bed. SMIRKING!

* * *

**Hi, another project! HAHA! First time to actually write a kissing scene and I was surely turning red and my head going: Fluff Mode Alert! Who won't? And it's my not-really first time writing about a supernatural story. But it's so fluffy and I had to not resist the urge to write one as I had been inspired while watching a supernatural film earlier. AND IT WAS NOT TWILIGHT!**

**SO, review?**

**Catch ya later**

**Love ya'll by the way!**

**:****


End file.
